


For he is the earth, and she is the sun

by ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, fem!Percy - Freeform, kind of a poem, this might break your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime
Summary: He knows they aren't,  or shan't, or won'tFor he is the earth, and she is the sun.





	

Some days, it all feels like too much.  
The birds are singing, but they are singing in the wrong key  
The skies are blue, but not blue enough  
Everyone is happy, but he is not.  
And he wants her to see just how much he loves her.  
But he knows she will not.  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun.

He is always orbiting around her  
She offers him warmth, protection against  
The cold darkness of his mind  
She is always, always  
Endlessly kind  
Endlessly bright  
But he knows it will never last  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun

It's as if she physically pulls him in  
Like a magnet  
North and South  
Polar opposites, yet so similar  
Close, yet far  
In love? Probably  
But he knows it is not possible  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun

She is so beautiful  
She shines so bright  
And he is plain, a mess of blues and greens  
And she is so radiant, all gold and glitter  
She smiles, and  
For a moment, he hopes  
But he knows this won't work  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun

She is all fire, all drive and ambition  
And passion  
But he is so calm, all flows and rests  
And tranquil  
Sometimes they work together, and  
People think that they are dating  
But he knows they aren't, or shan't, or won't  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun

And they kiss  
Once, at a hotel  
And it is clumsy, and awkward  
And she is smiling, and happy  
But he is not  
As he knows the won't end well  
For he is the earth, and she is the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little 3am fic xx


End file.
